A Different Kind of Pretty
by mrs.milfoy
Summary: Narcissa is hiding. Bella is finding. Wine and truth spills forth - among other fluids. Warning for Blackcest of the Cissatrix variety and naughty talk and other such general deviance and fun.


A Different Kind of Pretty

Narcissa was hiding. She wasn't hiding out of fear, exactly. She was just...hiding. She was hardly in the mood for one of Lucius' lavish parties this evening, especially one where she was surrounded by Death Eaters and even worse - aspiring Death Eaters, so she sneaked away as soon as her husband was distracted by conversation with a Ministry sympathiser.

Now she sat in a shadowed nook on the second floor landing, tucked beneath the spiral staircase. She was camouflaged in the shadow, draped in off-the-shoulder black satin, and could still see over the balcony to the soirée below. Not that she was terribly interested, but it was amusing to watch her husband kowtow and scowl accordingly.

And flirt.

Outrageously.

She sneered and poured another lug of wine into her glass. If nothing else good came out of this night, there was the excellent sweet elven Riesling. She'd grabbed two bottles to fortify her concealment. Lucius was currently dancing with Eleanora Yaxley as if she was a prize to behold. Narcissa scoffed to herself. The Yaxley witch was a positive trout.

She was wiping a spill of wine from her décolletage with her hand when hips invaded her space. "Shove over, Billy-no-mates!"

"What the -" More wine sloshed over the rim of her glass as Bella settled on the cushioned bench beside her. "Bella!"

"Yep." Bella reached rudely between Narcissa's legs for the open wine bottle. "In vino very tits, Cissy!" She cackled.

"Shhh!" Cissa pressed urgent fingers to Bella's sultry lips. "Shut it if you're going to stay here. I'm hiding!"

"Oh!" Bella made a goofy, chastised face and settled back into the shadows beside her sister. "What the devil are you hiding from then? Nothing down there but smarmy tosspots and their slag wives. Well... And your husband. Of course." She looked away guiltily.

"No..." Narcissa sipped her wine. "You had it well covered the first time."

Bella gave a sympathetic if slightly tipsy frown. "You aren't upset about Eleanora Yaxley, are you? She's an absolute charity case. Even Lucius wouldn't fall into that clown pocket." Cissa couldn't help her smile. Bella had a knack for making her laugh. "Not to mention she's cheap as chips. Cissy?"

"What?"

"How did a schmoozing schmuck like Lucius Malfoy end up scoring sex on legs like you?"

Narcissa shrugged. "Luck?" She glanced at Bella. "You scrub up well enough, Belle."

"Meh." Bella drank uncouthly, straight from the bottle. Wiped her mouth with her arm. "A polished turd is still a turd."

"Really, sister." Cissa brushed slightly sticky fingers over Bella's slightly sticky arm. "Red is quite diabolical on you."

"You know I love it when you get catty and use the ol' Queen's English, Cissy."

"Don't talk about Lucius that way."

Bella paused for a full second before bursting into raucous laughter. "Oh, Cissy!" She nudged the Malfoy witch harshly. "You're a right card, when you've a bit of plonk in you. And you look quite the crumpet tonight, yourself, if I may say."

Narcissa threw a look of 'I know' toward Bella. "You may," she drawled.

"Ohhhh, if I may say, then I may and if I mayn't then I may say it anywaaaaaaay!" Bella sang.

Narcissa's head fell into her hand. "You've no concept of keeping a low profile, have you?" Bella chuckled and leaned against her elbow. She was still humming her tune when Narcissa caught sight of a new face in the crowd. "Why there's your better half, Bella. Looking particularly strapping."

Bella snorted. "Better than a crucio in the twat, perhaps."

Narcissa's brows rose. "Really?" She was watching Rodolphus Lestrange exchange a firm, masculine handshake with her husband, briefly entertaining a vague fantasy of being naked between them.

"Quite," Bellatrix pouted. "A true pillow-biting piss-arse. Campier than a row of pink tents, I tell you."

Cissa shook her head sadly. "Are you certain?" At Bella's mournful nod, she tisked. "What a damn shame. I'm sorry, sister."

"Why? Because my husband would rather make a human trumpet out of your husband than shag me?" She blew a loud raspberry. "I could give a tinker's damn. Besides, I'm thinking to fulfill my baser desires elsewhere lately."

An odd curl of something like jealousy sprang up in Narcissa's gut. Tightening, it coiled. She tried to ignore it - and to ignore the way her sister was looking into the crowd below like a hungry thing - but it was a pervasive feeling. And Bella did look lovely. Lovelier than she should have for a sister and a maniac, to boot.

Always a study in dramatic contrasts, this evening was no exception. The red of her satin dress offset the silver pale of her skin and the true black of a few errant curls that had escaped her snood. When her eyes were fascinated, they were dark pools into which a person could simply slip...

Narcissa took a deep, gathering breath. She digressed. And that niggling jealousy still lingered, taunting her with fine cat's claws. "Who?" She couldn't prevent the question, or the disciplined purse that snagged her lips.

"Huh?" Bella's 'I wasn't paying you a niffler's bit of attention' face turned to her.

"I said...who." Cissa's wand popped open the other wine bottle for herself. A more than healthy swig.

"Who what?"

A frustrated sigh. Completely clueless. "Who were you thinking would fulfill your baser desires?"

"Ohhhhh!" Bella chortled, again nudging her suddenly cantankerous sister who was in the midst of a wine sip and promptly sprayed herself. ("Dammit, Bella!") "I didn't know what the hell you were on about for a moment there, Cissy." She loosed a musical sigh and chugged from her own appropriated bottle. "Mmm. I didn't really have anyone in mind, actually. Just on the prowl." A suspicious or curious eye flashed at Narcissa. "Why d'you wonder?"

Narcissa was looking down, waving her wand over wine-moistened portions of her frock. "I was just... It doesn't matter."

Bella regarded the other witch thoughtfully for a moment, seemed to dismiss a notion, then pulled her own wand. "Here," she said. A flick, and Cissa's frock was a bright cerulean blue.

"Bella!"

"Oh, belt up. You look ridiculous in all that black. Like you're practicing for widowhood." A snort. "Not that I'd blame you. Right well I could arrange it."

Cissa's eyes bugged. "But -"

Half facetious the digress or not, the Bella pendulum swung subjects.

"Besides. That blue suits you. Brings out your eyes." Narcissa blinked and Bella grinned. "Don't sit there as if you've no idea you're gorgeous." She looked back at the crowd. "You know you're the pretty sister."

"Oh, stop it." They drank quietly for a while before Narcissa spoke hesitantly. "You're pretty too, Bella. Just...a different kind of pretty."

"Oh?" Bella was intrigued. She bit her tongue in that way that hinted hot, heavy mischief and leaned into Cissa's space. "How so, Cissy?"

This time, Narcissa shoved back until an adolescent tussle briefly broke out in the nook. Then she was laughing. "Quit, you harpy! Ouch!" A pinch above her bum had her forgetting her own call for quiet. Undaunted and affronted, she rightly punched Bella's thigh.

Bella cackled again, pulled a shank of loose white hair. "You minger, I'll pull my bloody wand and put said to this for the evening." Cissa slapped the hand away from her hair but surrendered, settled a few extra inches away from her tormenting sister. "Now." Bella reached behind her own neck, fussing at something. "Tell me how gorgeous I am." A tiny click was heard before her hair literally exploded from its fastening.

Curls attacked Narcissa's shoulder even with the extra inches betwixt them. A wave of spicy dragon's blood wafted. Briefly hypnotized, she reached up and situated the hair behind Bella's bare shoulder. It took her a few seconds to speak.

"Well...you're the exotic one, aren't you? You always were, even when we were girls. It was you all the boys wanted - even the ones my age." Narcissa looked into the crowd, away from her sister's suddenly soft face. Below them, Lucius seemed to be looking for someone... "You had - have - the dark eyes. The dark curls. The...you know...bosoms." She drank for fortification. "And I suppose something more than all that...you always had the strength, Bella. The sheer bloody _gumption_. You were always so confident and so...sexy." She blushed.

Bellatrix was rarely speechless. If she was indeed speechless, she usually at least had a screech or a cackle to express her emotion. But at this shadowy moment - with her sweet sister laid bare beside her - she was speechless.

So she drank. And she too, looked into the crowd below. Narcissa shifted, made to rise. Unthinking, Bella gripped the delicate wrist and tugged her back to her seat - this time closer. Their hips touched. Red Satin vs. Blue Velvet.

Quiet. Frozen as if somewhat afraid of each other, the sisters stared into the crowd below together. Bella's hand remained wrapped round Cissa's wrist. It was tension and trembling before the darker witch spoke. "I always thought it was you," she murmured.

"Hm?"

Bella cleared her throat. Spoke a little louder and faced her sister finally, frankly. "I always thought you were the pretty one. The princess. The...the alabaster statue of perfection. With your...porcelain skin and your...fairy wing body. The way you always talked so proper and your...your pink lips where the bottom one always poked out a bit more than the top one and..." She broke off. Shook her head as if to clear cobwebs. "And so fucking smart, you were. And maybe still are. I don't know. You did marry Lucius Malfoy."

Narcissa was too busy quivering - processing - to enjoy the joke at her expense. She'd never heard such honesty - such poesy - pour from her sister's lips. Or anyone's, really. And she'd certainly never felt so beautiful. So she just stared, waiting for the madness to re-mount, for the cackle and the nudge.

But it didn't come.

Instead, Bella looked down to where their bodies touched. To the juncture of their hips where their hands still twined. "Anyway...I believe your husband is looking for you."

Narcissa swallowed. The muted light in their shared alcove created a glowing outline on her sister's sharp features. Highlighted the deep differentiations between her eyes and nose, nose and lips, lips and chin. She was like a puzzle piece - cut to fit seamlessly within the grooves of another puzzle piece. And Cissa wondered... "He won't find me."

Bella's face turned. "What?" She whispered. (Unconsciously, together, they licked their lips.)

"I said he won't find me," Narcissa whispered back.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

And the word - the shape of the word on the lips of the sisters - was perfect. As was the silver light, the loose shank of white and the scent of dragon's blood warming. Just a few scant inches bridged both boldly and hesitantly and they were kissing.

Perfectly natural, all; the light, the white, the scent of dragon's blood warming and the lips of the sisters meeting. One of them moaned but it didn't matter who. Narcissa, however, was surprisingly the first to move - to touch. Her hands fluttered then hovered, one uncertainly over the curve of a red satin waist, the other certainly - eagerly - diving into an immeasurable amount of riotous black curls.

They shifted this way and that, as kissers are apt to do. Growing exponentially more comfortable and crass. Bella was a puller - awkwardly trying to fold her body into her sister's as they tasted the wine on each other's tongues. Cissa was a pusher - so fervent in her feelings she had to press her sister into the wall for leverage. And there simply was absolutely not enough space in their nook...

Also surprisingly, it was Bella who broke their connection first. She literally ripped her lips from Narcissa's and practically stumbled from their bench, gasping for air and looking more unsurprisingly mad. Narcissa, tensed as if for attack, watched her sister warily, rubbed at her swollen and tingling lips.

"Fuck," Bella breathed. She shoved a hand into her hair, revealing wide and shocky eyes. "That was... Whew." An uncharacteristic and embarrassing bout of giggles set in and she hid them behind her hands. "Cissy!" She squealed.

"Shhhhh!" Narcissa waved roughly. "What?" She hissed, trying to control both volume and emotion.

Bella performed an odd and excited dance. "We snogged!" She blurted.

Narcissa - heart still hammering in her chest and knickers quite literally soaked - let her head fall into her waiting hands. This was obviously a mistake. "Yes, Bella," she murmured. "Let's just..." She rubbed her face tiredly. "We've had quite a bit to drink, so -"

But Bella tugged one of Cissa's hands free, causing her to tumble nearly off the bench. "Cissy." Her tone was quite serious.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Let's go find a better hiding place." She pulled at Narcissa's arms insistently.

"Bella, are you suggesting -"

But Bella ignored the mild panic on her sister's face and simply jerked her gracelessly from their nook. "Come on, Cissy. My room."

"Oh!" But the lighter sister hardly resisted. Their heels clicked a prancing staccato on the shiny marble floors of the manor, pattered up the stairs to the third floor. They were breathless skittering around columns and corners, deeper into the bowels of the house until they reached the lair of Bellatrix.

Narcissa hadn't ventured into Bella's space before now - had knocked on the heavy door, yes - but never had she crossed the threshold. She felt nervous, excited, a conglomeration of emotions she hadn't experienced since her wedding night. And Bella's room was a surprise, indeed.

"Lux," Bella breathed. The gilded sconces on her walls flared to life, illuminating a deep red embossed wall-covering and a plush Persian rug. She turned expectantly to her sister, smirking at Narcissa's expression. "Surprised?"

Narcissa was speechless, brushing her fingertips across the thick velvet duvet on an ornate canopy bed. "I...I suppose I expected something less -"

"Ostentatious?" Bella was leaning against her own door, watching her sister with hooded eyes. "Extravagant?"

Almost guiltily, Narcissa nodded. "But I don't suppose I should be so astonished." Slowly, deliberately, she pulled an elaborate fastener from her hair, sending it tumbling over one shoulder. She glanced over the other shoulder at Bella. "After all, you've exhibited a rather soft side this evening...all that red satin."

Bella walked toward her sister with measured, unhurried steps. "When I was in Azkaban," she began, "there was no color. No warmth." One hand stroked the curve of Narcissa's hip, while the other caressed the fall of her silky hair. "No softness." She gasped when Narcissa nuzzled and kissed her neck. "No pleasure. Oh, Cissy... That feels lovely." She relaxed under the tender attentions, smiled lazily when she felt the red satin being peeled from her body.

"Were you lonely, Bella?" Narcissa whispered. "Did you miss me? Your family?" She maneuvered her sister's suddenly boneless body to the lush bed.

"Mmmm." Bella thought, sought words to express her feelings and watched Narcissa disrobe in the golden light. "I missed you, Cissy. But then the cold just ate me up. And all I knew was loneliness."

"Oh, Belle!" Cissa's voice cracked, choked with emotion. She stepped from a pool of red satin versus blue silk and slid into a pool of cool, pale arms and long, stubbled legs. Again their lips met, Bella's tasting of wine and Narcissa's of sentiment. Their tongues teased and fingers tangled in locks dark and light. They rolled like playing children.

"Is it because we lost each other so long?" Narcissa's question was strained, hissed over the pleasure of Bella's exploring fingers.

"What are you talking about?" Bella flipped them so that she straddled her sister's hips.

"This." Narcissa cupped Bella's heavy breasts, plucked at the hard mauve nipples.

Bella grinned and reached behind herself, stroking Narcissa's hot, wet cleft. "You think we're making the beast with two backs right now because I was locked away for so long?"

"Ah! It's possible," Cissa gasped. Her own fingers split Bella's ripeness and mined for pleasure.

"Ugh!" Bella grunted. Her head turned. Curls and shadows of curls cast rivulets of darkness across her snowy skin. She fucked her sister's fingers; her fingers fucked her sister in return. "It's also possible we're simply demented," she whispered tightly.

"I suppose." Narcissa had entered a state of Nirvanic bliss. While her body relaxed to accept, it tensed for some ultimate glory. The juxtaposition of sensation was strange and

galvanising. Bella was a graceful blur, rocking and jolting and heating Narcissa's cunt with a demanding curiosity.

Cissa was determination. Overcoming a haze of sex, she pushed up, scissored her legs closed around Bella's hand and smoothly flipped them. They moved like ballerinas imperiused by desire. Jerked like puppets with strings of lust. They were liquid one second and desperate the next. They were poetry and cacophany.

"Mmmm." Bella moaned and Narcissa's breath caught. Perched upon a muscular thigh, she stroked the darker witch's body with wonder. A riot of curls spread over pillow and heaving breast. "Cissy...please."

The word rarely passed those swollen lips and Narcissa fell upon it. Kissed and ate it. The word tasted of trust, of submission and Bella looked those concepts. Her eyes were wet slits glittering in flame flicker and her face conveyed the closest thing to fear that had ever been there.

_Fear of what?_ Cissa wondered, maneuvering between Bella's legs. _Fear of losing control?_ Bella's cunt was clinging. _Amazing._ Narcissa had to push hard to bury knuckle deep and Bella curled, teeth gritted._ Animal._ "Hard, Cissy!" She spat. "Harder!"

The fingers curled around Cissa's forearms were certainly hard. "I don't want to hurt you, Belle." But already her palm slapped loudly, wetly, meeting Bella's manic thrusts.

Bellatrix undulated snakelike up and into her working sister. She licked from hanging jaw to blonde temple. "_Fuck_, Cissy! So good." A whine. But even in her contortion she laughed, threw her head back. "You can't hurt me."

So Narcissa bit the exposed throat, felt the vibrations of the groans in her own throat, and hammered the heel of her hand against Bella's distended clit.

Bella howled. Curled again - her body into her sister and her fingers into her sister's hair. She wrenched the silky strands until there was a cry and an ear pressed to her lips. "That's it, you bitch," she growled, mindless. "I love you!"

And balance was lost to the overwhelming moment - a clench of muscles and the tumbling of two sisters joining each other in a moment of pain. Slick fingers gripping hips, slipping over satin skin as Bella dipped over milky stomach. "Oh, Cissy," she hissed, kissing.

Narcissa looked down at the sinister locks splashed across her abdomen. Dread. Anticipation. Want. Then the serpent's tongue parting the swell and she lurched. Shuddered. "Bella!" A muffled chuckle. Hands moving her hands. Curls in her fingers. She clutched as if they could save her from a demise. "Oh hell, Bella!"

The pleasure... The intensity of every swipe, suckle, pinch, pluck and suck. Cissa breathed filth. The words her husband huffed - never herself. "Shit, sister! There. Gods. _Fuck_, Bella. _Please_, give me your fingers!" She gasped, groaned when the wish was granted. So close... "So close, Belle! Make me come!"

She was sure her toes would cramp from curling. Her throat would burn from screaming. The rope snapped and the sails fell. Fluttered and billowed down, down... Then the lapping of the waves on the side of the ship as the sisters caught breath and calmed.

Bella extracted Cissa's hands from her hair where they'd heavily embedded. Narcissa stretched the leg that had nearly snapped her sister in twain. Sensitized but not spent, they wiggled and crawled and settled into plush.

Bella made a prolonged shallow spitting noise before finally relenting and plucking a hair from her lip. She shrugged at the coarse curl before depositing it on her sister's stomach.

"Ugh!" Narcissa swatted at her belly with a grin. "Disgusting!"

A light cackle. "I'll say," Bella agreed. She licked her lips and Cissa rolled half atop her. "You taste incredible, Mrs. Malfoy."

Cissa pinkened prettily, but curled her lip at the address. "I'm glad you think so, Mrs. Lestraaaahnge." She heavily accented the French pronunciation and Bella punched her ribs playfully.

"Cow." They kissed. When they parted, Bella flicked at Cissa's fringe. "I'm glad I stumbled across your hiding place tonight, sister."

"Me, too." Cissa bit her lip. "Could I hide here for the rest of the night?"

Bella grinned. Licked her teeth for all the world like a wolf. "I suppose." She stroked Narcissa's cool skin sweetly, then pinched her arse. "You'll have to have a bath, though. You're disgusting."

"Fuck you!" But Cissa chuckled as she sat up. She stretched, looked back at Bella. The other witch looked reamed. Lovely. "I imagine we both make a pretty sight right now."

"Yeah." Bella stared at her sister's half-shadowed profile. The fall of blonde and black tumbling into tangle. She stroked the graceful bumps of spine, watched big blue eyes shutter like butterflies. Her breath caught. "A different kind of pretty," she whispered.

Narcissa's eyes opened. The sisters smiled.

**AN: **This one as ever to my Cissatrix muse Greyella - and a _huge_ note of thanks to her for several of the more poetic lines herein this piece. I lack her...art. But I have droves of deviance! And a crunchy comedy cookie goes out to NarcissaNerea there toward the end. I'm sure she caught it. Colonel Mustard made me do it! And thanks always to the SilverTonguedSlytherin for a very thorough and enlightening Britpick.


End file.
